Proud Edited
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: post pp. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. How could i have been so stupid? first fanfic, please no flames. R&R please This story has been edited so hopefully no mistakes. Now a Twoshot. COMPLETE
1. Danny

_**Hey everybody. Its Hermione Jean Burton her. sorry about the long long wait but i just couldnt get to a computer. In the end I'm having to use my aunts desk computer and i have edited it on my laptop now so there shoudnt be any spelling mistakes.**_  
_**Anyway heres the disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights actually go to Butch Hartman.**_

I was proud of him. It might not seem like much but i was really proud of him.

It was nighttime in Amity Park and my baby boy was out flying. Not really doing much, just flying around; and after saving the world from a great big asteroid, he deserved it. I was up in the ops centre watching him with my husband Jack. I looked over at him and smiled, knowing that he was proud too.

As Danny was flying, I saw him start to speed up then turn invisible. The paparazzi again. They had been bugging him nonstop since he had flown off in Antartica two weeks ago. They had even gone so far as to try and get us involved in trying to get him. Naturally we had refused.

Going back down to the kitchen we sat down at the table waiting for Danny to return. Eventually he did return home.

"Hey mom, hey dad." he said as soon as he phased through the ceiling, transforming as he came through, the halo passing over him as if it was nothing. Going to the fridge he started to raid it but jumped back as Jack's ectoplasm-infused weiners tried to attack him. Laughing, I stood up to give him a hand in trying to subdue them again.

Shooting a certain hunter a green-eyed glare, Danny made himself a hot chocolate and went to his room, probably to finish his homework. Sitting back down at the table I couldn't help but think back to when he had told me.

\- FLASHBACK-

_It was the day after the 'disasteroid' and i was in the kitchen making a coffee to take back down to the lab. We had been working on a new invention. The Fenton radar or something to that degree. The name pretty much said it all. We were going to use it to track down Phantom. He had flown off when the paparazzi had descended on him in Antartica. We were going to offer him protection but as we didnt know where he lived or haunted and all that, we had to make something that would help us._

_The door opened then shut as I was thinking about all this. 'Probably one of the kids returning home' I thought as Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker came through to the kitchen to get snacks. It was then that I noticed they were arguing. They never argued. Never. And they were arguing in quiet voices. Or rather Sam and Danny were arguing albiet quietly. Tucker was on his PDA doing something. It wasnt until Sam started to speak loudly that I heard what they were arguing about._

_"Danny, you have to tell them. They will accept you no matter what." She whisper-shouted at him, the boy looking to the floor. They still hadn't noticed me listening in on them yet._

_"But what if they dont. What if they shoot or take me down to the lab and do experiments on me or something." Danny replied,"I mean maybe it'll work out or maybe it wont. I cant know for sure if they're ready to know my secret."_

_Tucker, on the other hand, had just noticed me standing there, cup of coffee in my hand, and was trying to get their attention. In the end he must have made a decision as he whistled and made them look at him. Jerking his head in my direction, he got their attention onto me._

_Shrinking back from my gentle gaze, Danny looked scared of something or someone. 'Was it me?' I couldnt help but wonder as he looked to his friends then back at me._

_Going over to him, I cupped his face with my hands and made him look me in the eyes. His expression was one of fear and anxiety. I couldnt help but feel worried for him._

_"Mom, you ok?" He asked, startling me, his eyes losing the fear that was so clear in them. Nodding I took the kids to the lounge, having a hunch that they wanted to speak to me and Jack about something. Even Sam got the message as she said something to Danny and he glared in her direction._

_"Tell. Them. Danny." the girl growled._

_Of course, Jack decided to thunder up the stairs from the lab, scaring the heck out of all four of us, Danny's eyes flashing an all-too familiar green. And not just a trick of the light either. They had actually changed from a baby blue to neon green, Phantoms eye colour. My shock must have shown as Danny looked to the floor, clearly shy, and told us to sit down. Being Jack, my husband rushed to the kitchen cupboard where the fudge was and came rushing back with a big bowl of his favourite snack. Sam and Tucker giggled at his antics before growing serious again. When we were settled, Danny started speaking about the accident that had been about two years ago. I didnt get what that had to do with anything, but if he was talking about it then it must have been important. From the look on Sams face, she was starting to get annoyed and past experience told me that she was fiery when annoyed._

_Looking up at us, Danny quickly rounded off his story with: "Whatever you see now. Please dont shoot.". What happened next would stay in our minds forever._

_Standing up from the sofa, a pure white ring burst into life around his waist, scaring the life out of us. All we could do was watch mesmerised as the ring split into two separate rings and moving in opposite directions, revealing a black and white HAZMAT suit, the a pair of stark white gloves and then a pair of boots the same shade of white. the top ring passed over his head changing his jet black hair to snowy white and disappeared, revealing Phantom. Danny Phantom. The one ghost we could never catch or track down. He was just standing there as if waiting for something to happen. Sam and Tucker were the only one unaffected by Phantoms appearance and Danny's disappearance._

_Opening his eyes, Phantom looked at us with those stunning yet fearful neon greens and he looked as if he was about to bolt. If it hadnt been for Sam's comforting hand, he probably would have done. Pulling Phantom back onto the sofa, She was acting like Danny was standing there, instead of Phantom. Come to think of it, so was Tucker._

_After a while, maternal instincts kicked in and all I could do was jump from the couch, with Danny tensing up in the process, and hug him as tightly as I could. A minute later jack jumped up and joined us, Danny tensing up even more. After about another minute had gone by Danny began to ease off of the tension and he brought his arms up and returned the hugs we were giving him. Sam and Tucker joined us when they found that we were just hugging him. In those minutes of us all hugging, I realized how nervous Danny had acted whenever we had spoken about capturing Phantom or showed off our newest inventions, not even forgetting when Jack had babbled about ripping him 'apart molecule-by-molecule'. in those minutes equal amounts of guilt and pride welled up inside of me. Then Jack had asked the one question that had begun to bug me._

_"Did we ever hurt or scare you?"_

_"Hurt me, no. Scare me, yes. But not much." Danny replied, shaking his messy snow white hair, "No offence dad, but you're a lousy shot." At the look on Jacks face the kids burst out laughing, me joining in when he looked at me. A flash of white light alerted us to the fact that Danny FENTON was returning. That would take some getting used to. Once mpre, Sam and Tucker were once more unaffected by it. Thats when the shit hit the fan: they already knew. All those times they had covered for him, the excuses, the sleepovers and even carrying him up to his room one time._

_"You two knew about this?" I asked them, to which they nodded, "And Jazz as well? Does she know too?", all three kids nodding to that question._

_My face must have split into a grin because Danny, Sam and Tucker all grinned as well. in that moment I felt proud._

-END FLASHBACK-

It had taken some taking used to; the fact that our son was the famous, yet elusive Danny Phantom but we got there in the end. He had told us that the ghosts called him what is known as a halfa. Jazz had come home later that evening and saw Danny hovering in human form whilst in front of us. We had confronted her about it, but she had tried to deny anything. But in the end Dnny had to tell her that we now knew. After that she had lightened up, telling us that even she hadnt known at first, she had found out during the 'Spectra Incident', involving Casper High's old school shrink, Penelope Spectra. But she hadnt actually gotten involved with Team Phantom, as Tucker called them, until after some incident involving Danny's evil future self. She had even had a few adventures of her own, including one with Vlad.

She was also the one out of them all who didnt know what would happen in a few days time when someone came to Amity Park. This person looked exactly like Danny.

_**AN: Please no flames as this is my first fanfic. I actually wrote this out on a scrap piece of paper then just shoved it into my big notepad that I bought just for fanfictions.**_

_**Anyways, I gotta go. I am writing this on holiday at like 5 past 2 in the morning. So peace out**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	2. Danielle

_**Hey y'all. I'm back.**_

_**Ok. I know I said that this was only going to be a Oneshot, but I just couldnt help myself and I was reading my reviews for this and well I thought that maybe I should make this into a Twoshot. So here's the second and last chapter. Also I have edited the first chapter on this piece.**_

_**Lets get this over with. *Starts getting ticked off at my cousin who is watching Annoying Orange.***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Danny Phantom.**_

Six weeks after he had told us, we were just about to have dinner, when there was a tremendous _crash_ that sounded like it came from outside. Looking at my husband as we ran to the living room window, we saw Danny engaged in a fight with a ghost, he had told was named Skulker, and it appeared that neither of them had noticed that two adult humans were watching from a window and that they were armed to the teeth OR that they were the ghost boys parents.

"I will have your pelt, ghost boy. Whether it be today, tomorrow or when you fully die, I will have it." 'Skulker' said, firing a missile at my son, who swiftly blocked it, sending it careening of somewhere else, and sent an Ectoblast in retaliation. Ok, Eww... But Danny didnt seemed too fazed by the claim as he sent a witty remark back at him, "Yeah. You always say that Skulker. And you havent got it so far. So why do you even bother telling me it?"

By that time, he had whipped out the Thermos and sucked Skulker into it, the ghost shouting all the way in and my baby boy capped it as steam streamed from the opening, and flying down to land. By this time the paparazzi had turned up and were clamoring to take pictures of the ghost boy. Yelping as he got blinded by the flashes, he leapt into the air and took off, turning invisible as he went. Pulling the curtain back into place as the paparazzi tried looking for him, I felt a slight breeze as Danny appeared from upstairs. He was still in ghost form and had obviously phased through the roof in an attempt to get away, as he came towards me and sat on the sofa, putting his head in his hands and sighing. Going over to him, I sat down next to him and pulled him close. Lately, he had become insecure, kind of like before the accident, and he never went out in ghost form without turning invisible before he left the house. Me, Jack, Jazz and his friends, Sam and Tucker, tried to reassure him as the weeks went by, but it hardly did any good to ease his mind. Sighing as he snuggled into my embrace, he asked if the paparazzi were still out there.

I couldnt lie to him so I answered with, "Yeah, Danny. The creeps are still outside. Why did you want to know anyway?" Looking at his HAZMAT-gloved hands, he changed back, the light slightly blinding me but I had gotten used to the sudden transformations that happened whenever he was low on energy or self-esteem or whenever he felt like he wanted to turn human again. It was a surprise that he hadnt transformed back in front of the whole of Amity Park yet.

"I just wanted to know, mom, thats all." he said, breaking apart a little as an explosion sounded from the basement. Jack was tinkering again with another ghost catching weapon. The only difference was that we had tinkered with them to recognise Danny as a friend, at his request. He had told us that when we were hunting him, which I still felt guilty for, and whenever one of us had shot at him, it had hurt so bad that he was sore for a couple of days afterwards and he couldnt count on one hand how many times he had tried to tell us he was a friend with the same interest's as us, or the amount of time Jack had threatened to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

Jack came up the stairs and saw me and Danny on the sofa, stopping dead as he came through to the lounging area and sitting down with us. Scooping both me and Danny into his arms, he held onto us whilst Danny squirmed, trying to get out and run away. In the end though, he gave up and let Jack hold him, making me giggle a bit. Shooting me a glare, Danny turned intangible and escaped upto his room, no doubt to call one of his friends or Jazz. Shaking my head, I let Jack take me down into the lab and showed me the invention we were currently working on: The Fenton Net and Sedative. We couldnt calibrate the sedative to not harm Danny but maybe we could use it to sedate him whenever he got hurt really bad in his fights. The net, we had made around a month before the whole Disasteroid fiasco even came to earth, back when we had still thought Phantom to be an evil Ectoplasmic scumball. We hadnt gotten round to actually finishing it as Danny had torn through the lab whilst we were still working that day. He had been chasing another ghost and he didnt notice us as we saw the fight going on. In fact, the lab had been destroyed and most of the living room had been too. We had armed ourselves immediately and followed them as they fought. As we had waited for an opening, Danny had pulled out a gun we hadnt even noticed him grabbing while he had been in the lab and fired it, all the while I wondered where he had gotten it. When he saw us though, he had sucked the ghost into the Thermos and flown off, dropping the gun into the street.

A crash pulled me out of my thought's and forced me back down to Earth even as Danny came tearing down the stairs into the lab, already in Phantom form and looking a little startled. He was still the goofy and shy fourteen year old boy he had been before the accident, he had just gotten braver whilst keeping up that appearance.

Going over to the weapons vault, he attempted to phase through the heavy door and got a shock as reward for his efforts. Going over to him as he picked himself off the floor, I knelt down and told him, "Young man, I thought I told you, no phasing into the vault." Looking at me as I stood at my full height, I held out my hand, which he took in invitation for me to pull him back to his feet. Smiling a little, he rubbed the back of his neck and punched in the code for the door's release and entered the vault, grabbing something in there and flying back out as a blur, going up stairs and maybe outside. Racing up after him, me and Jack saw my baby boy flying up to another blur that was fast approaching him and both ghost's collided and fell onto the roof of the building below them. A minute later, I heard a shout from Danny, "Danielle? What the crud are you doing in Amity?"  
A second later, a female voice answered and silence ensued before both ghosts floated up into the air and flew towards me and Jack as we stood there on the sidewalk awkwardly. Landing, Danny stood on the other side of the road with someone who looked just like him, apart from the fact that this person was female and smaller and skinnier. She looked around twelve years of age and she had her pure white hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She also had a two piece HAZMAT suit in the same colors of my baby boys, the DP symbol on the black side of the suit that she was wearing.

The girl looked scared as Danny pointed us out and tried to bring her over while she protested. Looking down at my weapon, I quickly put it down and pulled the hood of my HAZMAT suit down and crossed over to the two kids who were wrestling as one tried to get away from me. Stopping as I approached, Danny smiled and said, "Mom, This is Danielle. Or as she prefers to be called, Dani with an 'I'."  
'Dani' looked at him as he said this and then looked down as I came over, at least she had stopped struggling. Only problem was she had turned as shy as my baby boy had been before. She looked a little too thin as if she hadnt eaten in a while. Her HAZMAT suit was hanging off her a little and I could see her collar bone as she stood there with Danny, who was looking at me as if waiting for something to happen. He was also stood over her protectively. Her bright green eyes were darting from place to place, sort of like Danny's had before he revealed himself to me and Jack.

"Hello, Danielle." I said, smiling gently, my instincts kicking me in the maternal butt. Both of them looked shy as Dani answered in a too small voice, Danny's face flashing from shy to relieved as I came over slowly and checked the girl over. She was covered in bruises and was looking ready to pass out, which she did a minute later, Bright white rings flashing around her waist and splitting, my son catching her before she could hit the pavement. Picking her up bridal style, he said, "I'll explain inside, when she's seen to. Right now, we gotta get her healed and rested." Nodding as the both of us crossed the road once more, we were joined by Jack, who looked puzzled by the girl in Danny's arms. Shaking my head as we entered the house, all three of us went down to the lab and I got out the medical supplies while Danny laid the girl on the table gently. Whilst we were patching her up, Danny got out a blood and Ectoplasm bag, we had made for him when we found out, and hooked her up, winding the drip to its full extent, putting the bag onto the stand in the corner and leaving it as he laid out some bandages on the table. In the meantime, me and Jack were washing her many wounds and watching our baby boy doing all this stuff. She was pretty cut up as we found out when I went to strip off her top, Danny and Jack looking away as I did so. Good thing too, as I didnt want to see Danny's eyes as I gasped upon seeing the cuts on her budding chest. She had been cut open and was in bad shape. I'm sure I said that already but I couldnt help it as I recognised the 'Y' shape cut that was situated over her chest and ran down to her stomache. She had been dissected. This poor girl had been cut open alive and her organs studied. Looking up as I heard shuffling, I saw Danny shuffling gauze's and bandages on the table, restless and wanting to see what had made me gasp. Washing her cut, I accidently made the girl we were attending to squirm and groan, causing Danny to turn around and his eyes shot to the cut on Dani's chest and his green eyes turned briefly red, before he shook his head, closing his eyes and shaking his head again, opening them to reveal his eyes were green once more.

Between the three of us, we managed to get Danielle patched up and bandaged. Going upstairs, I made us all a coffee, just in time for Jack coming upstairs. Coming up to me, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Danny's gonna stay down there with the kid. It's so wierd. They both look alike and I thought I saw his eye's turn red when he laid eyes on the 'Y' cut." I couldnt help but agree as Danny came up the stairs, rings travelling over his body as he came into the kitchen.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation as to who Dani is, right?" he said, hand reaching to rub the back of his neck. Nodding, I walked with him as he took us through to the lounge area again. Asking us to sit down, he brought out his phone and dialed a number. Talking quickly, he hung up after only two minutes. Putting the phone back into his pocket, he turned back to us and came over, sitting on the sofa opposite us. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up and said, "I know this is confusing but please bear with me. Danielle is kinda like me. Another Halfa, but she didnt have an accident like me and Vlad. She was created using DNA. MY DNA. She is my clone, mom, dad." At this admittance, I felt an overbearing anger at the fact that someone had used my SONS DNA and had created a little girl, the same little girl who was lying downstairs in the lab all bandaged up and hooked up to a blood transfusion. The same little girl I felt motherly feeling's towards.

"Danielle was an unstable clone, created by Vlad. She was actually created as the perfect half-ghost son, but she turned out to be like this. The first time I met her, I had no idea what she was, let alone that Vlad had created her and some other ghosts that came along that week. I fought them as soon as I saw them, but one good blast and they would disintegrate into a green gloop. After a fight with a bedsheet ghost, I had landed in my room and was talking to Sam and Tuck when I saw Dani on my bed, reading a comic. When I had hung up and turned my attention to her, she said that we were cousins three times removed or something like that. As I was bringing her down to see you two, she wriggled free and ran back to my room, with me chasing her, only trouble was she had disappeared. Transforming back to Phantom, I set out to find her, when I met another ghost, a big ugly guy who was brutal and kept repeating the same thing over and over again. I cant remember what it was he said but it must have been bad because while I was struggling in his head lock, Dani showed up and transformed in front of me. That was the first time I saw Dani Phantom. Throwing a blast at my assailant, she freed me and together we defeated the ghost. Only thing was, he disintergrated, like the bedsheet ghost. when our combined blast's hit him. Wanting answers, I turned to Danielle to get them, but she passed out right when I started to ask for them.

"The next morning, after spending the night in the Ops centre, she had disappeared, only to turn up at school during lunch, right through the table we were sitting at. At the time, it was funny but now that I think about it, she was being reckless as Dash was by Tucker. Once again, my ghost sense went off, and to my surprise, so did Danielle's. A green blob came through the ceiling and sent everyone into a panic. Transforming as the lunch room emptied, we went in pursuit of the glob. Agreeing to a race, I flew faster but I was stopped by Vlad as he floated there.

"Knocking me to the ground, He went on to fight me and eventually he had thrown me to the ground. Sending a blast which met his, we tried to get one over the other and Dani landed behind me. Sending her a request for help, I was surprised to hear her saying, 'Oh, I am.' and with that she shot a blast at my back, sending me to the floor and making me change back. Just before I blacked out, I saw Dani and Vlad standing side by side, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in Vlad's lab in a cube that was restricting my powers.

Vlad had one of the clones overshadow me and put me in an extraction chamber. As soon as I was put inside and restrained, then the torture began. He electrocuted me and did other stuff to try and get what it was he wanted. I think it was my mid-morph DNA, but I can't remember, it was so long ago. Anyway, it went on for some time, before the chamber overloaded and I was able to resist the overshadowing ghost and escape, transforming and flying into the house part of where we were. Danielle followed me soon after and I tried to convince her that she was a waste of space in Vlads eyes. It didnt work at first as she shot me and knocked me out again, only for me to wake up in another extraction chamber. I saw but didnt hear what was being said, but I saw Danielles reaction and her hand flew to the release button, setting me free and thus choosing her proper side. After we had beaten Vlad and the boomerang set hit me on the head, Tucker and Sam had arrived, but Danielle had disappeared, not even giving me chance to thank her properly. I didnt see her till five months before the Disasteriod. The Red Huntress had successfully captured me and Danielle. We had a temporary truce while we rescued Danielle from Vlad, who had tried to melt her down into Ectoplasm and examine her. That truce ended when the Disasteriod happened eight weeks ago."

Hearing all this, I was enraptured, but the fact that Danielle had been created by Him, it sent spikes of anger down me and I couldnt take it anymore. Danny looked so much older as he told his tale and I couldnt help but notice how haunted he looked as he spoke. Also the fact that Vlad had kidnapped him was out of order, I felt truly pissed off at Vlad. If I had been a Halfa like Danny and well I guess Dani, I'm sure my eyes would have changed color.

At that moment, the door opened and in stepped Sam and Tucker, who were looking anxious as they set their eyes on the three of us. Now I understood who he had been speaking to as they came towards us and sat down on either side of Danny, like they had when he had revealed himself to us. Only this time, he wasnt looking nervous, he was looking deflated and old beyond his years. Putting her hand on his, Sam sent her silent support and looked towards us, saying, "As soon as we saw Danny being taken by Vlad, we immediately skipped school and came here. You guys tried to stop us and we kept on going. The Booomerang was set to Danny's Ectosignature so we used that to track him down and bring him home." That bit rang a bell. We had recieved a phone call from Mr. Lancer, who had sounded very angry. It turned out afterwards that Sam and Tucker had called him 'old man'. I had giggled later after trying to stop them flying the Spectre Speeder. Turned out that they couldnt hear us 'over the roar of the rockets' as Sam had put it. only thing was, the 'roar of the rockets' wasnt roaring that day.

Danny looked at the door as a scuffling sound came from the kitchen. Danielle was standing in the doorway, looking shy and scared as all three kids stood and walked towards her. She threw her arms around Danny, he being the the first to reach her. Picking her up, he carried her back, whispering in her ear, "It's ok, Dani. They know about us being Halfa's. Heck, they even know about Vlad." With the reassurance, Dani looked at us and for the first time, I saw that she had the same ice blue eyes as my baby boy when he was in Fenton form. Smiling shyly, she waved, squirming to get out of Danny's hold. Laughing, he let her go and sat down on the floor, letting her sit in between Sam and Tucker, Sam bringing her in for a side hug, Dani smiling all the while. Her smile was so infectious that my anger melted away after a second of watching her interact with Danny and his friend and, dare I say it, Girlfriend.

"Dani. Could you tell us what happened to you? When we were cleaning you up earlier, we saw something on your chest." I asked, snapping the kids attention onto me and then Danielle, who looked uncomfortable. Looking down at Danny, she hesitated before taking a breathe and starting to talk, or rather stutter out what had happened.

"It was the GIW, Mrs Fenton." She said, Danny's eyes flashing green at the admission. He had told us about them. Dani saw this but Danny waved it off and gestured her to continue, slipping a hand into hers. "They caught me and a friend of mine. They did experiments and cut me open and tortured me. I couldnt see an end to it. I dont know how long it was but in the end I saw my friend fade away, and I thought 'Why cant I do that too?'. In the end, they were stupid enough to let the security relax around the facility and I could escape. I made my way to the one place I knew where someone cared about me. Here." By the time she had finished, Danny had gotten up and transformed into Phantom again and was getting ready to do something stupid and reckless, Sam, Tucker, Jack and me trying to keep him from doing it. Remembering when we had gone on the mother-son disaster of a trip, I pulled out a Spectre Deflector and with furtive looks from Sam and Tucker, I put it around his waist, Danny shouting as he fell to the floor, struggle forgotten. Unlocking it, I felt bad for having to resort to that sort of treatment. Luckily, I didnt wear it so much anymore since we found out.

Groaning as he came to, Danny gave me a dirty look which told me he would only try again later. Looks like I'd have to put the new shield up tonight. We'd worked on it while Danny and Jazz were at school. Luckily when Jazz had found out, she hadnt told Danny about it, considering how close they were, feeling that he had to find things out for himself.

Turning to Dani, who had been watching the tussle, I approached her and saw how she shrunk in on herself and was looking at us warily. Kinda like Danny had when we caught him once a few months after he had first shown up as Phantom. Of course, he had escaped during the night, much to our chagrin. Sitting down next to her, I saw her try and get up and away from me, almost as if she was afraid of me. Holding out my hands, I tried to show that I meant her no harm, to some success as she calmed enough to come nearer and I brought her in for a hug, Danny noticing as he got up off of the floor and coming closer to the both of us, smiling a little, but still looking a bit dazed and pissed off. The GIW needed to learn to NEVER piss off a Halfa. Or the Halfa's family.

Turning to the girl in my embrace, I asked, "Dani, I dont know what you've been through these past months, but you have the hero complex that Danny does and I believe that you should stay here for the night." Even Jack was shocked at what I had just said. Shrugging as I pointed out that she was still weak, Dani nodded shyly as did Danny. Boy, that was going to get very confusing very quickly. Danny came up to us and joined in the hug being given, Danielle latching onto him as her eyes fluttered closed and a minute late, soft snores came from her. Smiling as he handed the girl back to me, he stood and went back down to the lab, phasing up with the drip pole in his hands. The transfusion bag wasnt even empty, meaning that Danielle had woken up, seen the blood and phased the tubing out her arm, shutting it off when she had done that. Standing up and positioning the child in my arms into a bridal style, I followed Danny as he went upstairs and into a spare room.

Putting the child in my arms onto the bed, I helped Danny put the IV line back into her arm again. A few minutes later, we sat down, Danny sitting down in mid-air and me on the bed, just across from him. Looking at the boy in the air, I noticed a brotherly look about his features, and knew that he was over-protective of the one he had been a template for. Nodding to myself, I decided to let Danielle stay with us, the movement catching Danny's eye, seeing as he raised an eyebrow. Shaking my head, I whispered, "Later." and stood, wanting to leave the two Half-ghost's alone. Going out of the room, I shut the door, knowing full well that Danny would phase through the floor when he left.

Back downstairs, I cornered Jack in the kitchen as he tinkered about with an invention we hadnt yet calibrated. Sitting down, I pulled it towards me and absently grabbed a screwdriver from the ever-present toolkit. Jack looked up from the invention and into my face as I did the same to him. Sighing, I put the screwdriver onto the table next to me and waited for Jack to get the question out, folding my arms as I did.

Gulping, Jack said, "What's wrong, Maddie? You've been distant since we found out about Danny."

"Nothing is wrong, Jack. I'm just confused about Danielle, thats all."

"Well, what are your instincts telling you? They gotta be telling you something, right?" he asked gently as my hand was enveloped in one of his own.

"Yeah, they're telling me that Dani should stay here with us and that the GIW should be disbanded."

"I got that same feeling too, Mads. I feel that Danielle hasnt had a good life so far and that we have to give it to her"

"Then why dont we invite her to live with us? It's the least we can do for her." Jack suggested, coming over to me and putting his arms around my shoulders, taking the invention from me and kissing my cheek.

"Oh, Gross, Mom, Dad." Came the disgusted outburst as our son came into the kitchen and promptly flew back out again, eyes averted, looking any where but at us. Smirking at eachother, we got out of our seats and went over to where Danny had settled on the sofa, text book on the side and notebook in front of him. Smiling at the irony of the sight, I went over to him and sat down beside him, Jack doing the same on the other side. Looking at the two of us, he scrunched up his face and asked, "What's up guys?"

Sighing, I smiled gently and as quietly as I could, said, "Danny we dont want to know every detail of what happened with Vlad. But we do want to know if Danielle was meant to be your clone, then why is she a girl? We dont want to hear it now but we would like to hear it at some point. Also, how would you like it if we invited Dani to live with us? Yes , we have thought about it and well, you seem to be very overprotective of her, almost like you're not her templa-origina-. Well you're very overprotective of her." Woah, that was cutting it a bit too fine, seeing the look of horror on Danny's face as I nearly slipped up. Twice. Sighing as he looked down, Danny nodded and quietly said, "It's fine, Mom. You can say template. I got over it a while ago, just dont mention it in front of Danielle. She's pretty sensitive about what she and Vlad did when I was, ahem, in the fruitloops lab." To me, it looked like he hadnt gotten over what happened when he was kidnapped by Vlad and it worried me. If that man ever came back to Earth, then I was having serious words with him. I didnt care of he wanted to kill me or whatever, I was going to have serious, serious words with him. And I meant it too. I only needed to make Danny and Danielle to hear that. Hearing my son calling my name, I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him as he said, "Are you ok, mom? You spaced out there and thats a kids job, just so you know."

"So, what do you say, Danny? Should we let Danielle live with us?" Jacksaid, getting back on topic for once. Looking at us, Danny saw our serious face's and outright smiled for the first time since he had had the accident. Suddenly, he engulfed us in a hug and buried his head in my shoulder. Well, that looked like that a 'yes' and I wouldnt have had it any other way. Look out world, The Fenton Family just got bigger. Sorry, had to say that.

**LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, THIS IS A LINE BREAK!**

The next day, there were three Fentons waiting at the kitchen. There was me, Jack and Jazz who we had told last night when she had come in from the college library. She had approved of it, even excited about having a baby sister. Danny was upstairs, getting Danielle up and washed and her bandages changed. Turns out that _Vlad _had put too much of the female genome into Danielle, thus making her female instead of the 'perfect half-ghost son' he wanted. Hearing footsteps approaching, the three of us looked up to see Danny walking through the door, looking woried about something. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup,

"Danny, what is it, baby brother?" Jazz said getting up out of her seat and going to him.

"Danielle's wounds. Although they healed last night, the scars are going to stay there for the rest of her life. I dont think she wants to remember the pain and torture she went through however long she's been going through it. AND then there's Him. What if he comes back and tries to take her? And if he does get ahold of Dani, he's only going to try and melt her down and examine her again. I'm sorry, Jazz, but I cant let that happen to her." he said, sitting in mid-air, indian style, and putting his chin on his fists.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine, son. She's a Fenton and Phantom. And nothing, _nothing_, is going to break this family apart. Not even _Vlad Plasmius._ You hear me, Daniel Jack Fenton/Phantom?" Jack said, spitting out Vlad's name with venom. That statement got a response out of Danny as he smiled and then perked up as footsteps were heard from the living room. Sounded like Danielle was making her appearance. And sure enough, as we looked up, we saw that she was trying to make a run for it. Sighing, Danny set himself back on the floor and went over to her, calling out, ever the gentle Fenton that he was, "Where in the Ghost Zone do you think you're going, Danielle? In the kitchen, now. We want to ask you something."

Now was the make or break moment, as the three of us watched the two Danny/i's come into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Danny with a 'y' sitting in between me and Jazz and putting his arm around his sister, smiling gently. Taking a huge breathe, I began to say the impossible. Ok, might seem like an exaggeration but it is the God-honest truth, it was really hard to put into words, the fact that all four of us, Me, Jack, Jazz and Danny wanted this little girl to be a part of our crazy and wonderful family.

"Danielle, I hate to put it so bluntly but you're the cousin of a very powerful Halfa, our son, Danny. And while you're out there, you're in danger of being kidnapped and used as leverage over him. You can go if you want but please give this some thought. Danny told us about how you last night whilst you were unconscious, down in the lab. If ever you want to be more than a cousin, then, now is the perfect time to say and we will agree to help no matter what you decide. But I do have a question to ask you from all of us. How would you like it if you came to live with us, as a proper Fenton, instead of just having the Fenton name you can stay and be one of us." I said, looking her in her icy blue orbs, that looked so scared and vulnerable. Looking into her eyes, I didnt see the clone of the worlds most powerful and elusive superhero, Danny Phantom. Instead, I saw a little girl who had been through many hardships and whose father hadnt even wanted to acknowledge her. I looked into those eyes and I saw... my son when he was that age. He had been so shy and clumsy, he would flinch away whenever strangers came near him. And dont get me started on how I tried to help him to get over his timidness by teaching him karate and tae-kwan-do. Anyway getting back on topic, I looked into Danielle's eyes and I saw that a fight had started in her mind, and she was thinking about it.

I looked at my family and saw that Danny was looking at me and smiling, as if to say "Thank you, Mom." Pulling him into a sideways hug, I saw that Danielle had made a decision and was looking timid as we waited for her answer. Crossing my fingers, I hoped that it would be a good one. It was.

"Thank you, Mrs Fenton. That means alot to me." She said, timidly, looking down and fiddling with her hands as she looked up, tears swimming in her eyes as she floated out of her chair and flew over the table, straight into Danny's arms, squeezing him as she started crying into his shoulder. Patting her awkwardly, he laughed and said, "See, I told you that there was always a place for you with the us. But you were too stubborn to realize it until now. So, I take it, that this is a 'yes' then?" I didn't see the nod but I heard Danielle saying, "You got it Danny. I'm staying. And for good, this time too."

"Welcome to the family then, Danielle Fenton!" my husband boomed, bringing us all in for a bone crushing hug, both Danny's in the middle and groaning coming from our newest member. As we were crushed, I felt the same feeling I had felt when Danny had revealed himself to us all those weeks ago.

As we were being crushed, I felt proud of all of us. Especially Danielle Jamie Fenton/Phantom...

**"MOM! YOU BETTER NOT BE WRITING IN YOUR DIARY **_**AGAIN!" **_Oop's!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD THE END PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

_**And that's it finished, guys. Hope you like the ending. It just came to me whilst I was typing. Originally I was going to have Danny as an Orphan but it didnt look right, cos I realised that I would have to make this story longer than it already was. Anyway, You guys know what to do. Read and Review please.**_

_**This is Hermione Jean Burton signing off for another night.**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**WOW! I CANT BELIEVE THAT IT'S BEEN A OVER WHOLE YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY!**_

_**ANYWAY, I WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR, WHETHER YOU'RE IN ENGLAND, AMERICA, CYPRUS, THE NETHERLANDS, GERMANY, AUSTRIA, AUSTRALIA OR ANYWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD. **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM HERMIONE JEAN BURTON XXX**_


End file.
